


如何

by Notus



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Issues, Erik Has Feelings, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, If Erik knew everything, Protective Erik
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Summary: 早在Peter从母亲那里证实他的身世猜测前，Erik就已经派人悄悄打听过他。假如Peter真的是他的孩子——他忍不住要这样设想，同时又不停退缩——他宁愿他永远不知道自己的父亲是谁。*假如是Erik先认了Peter
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 2





	如何

**官方版本——致电X教授**

亲爱的Charles Xavier教授，问您安好。首先我谨代表总统先生，向您为拯救世界所做出的无私奉献和牺牲致以最崇高的敬意。

1973年以来，您开办的变种人学校为帮助变种人接受教育和融入人类社会做出巨大贡献。我们都很高兴地看到，自白宫事件后，人类和变种人的命运走向了一个转折点，在教授您的协助下，相信我们能够缔造一个和平且光明的未来。关于学校的修缮和今后可能的扩建工作，如有需要，财政部将一定大力支持。

此外，在此次全球危机事件中，您年轻的学生们表现出了非凡的勇气和正义之心。总统先生深为感动，决定特别授予他们英勇勋章，以此嘉奖。关于表彰仪式以及X战警的组建，总统先生将会亲自致电与您进行进一步沟通。

经此事件，我们不得不反思自身力量的薄弱，请您理解，世界上存在着不可控的变种人力量，一旦他们威胁到普通人类的安全，我们将不惜一切代价对抗它。因此，我们将会重新组织武装，总统先生希望，教授您会和我们站在同一边，守护人类和变种人共同的安全。

您询问关于Erik Lehnsherr的处置？Lehnsherr在此次事件中的表现功过相抵，他在波兰所犯下的命案我方无权干涉，但关于Lehnsherr的全球通缉已经撤销，这点您可以放心。总统先生同意将基诺莎交给Lehnsherr统治，土地使用很快将会批准授权，政府可以保证的是，只要Lehnsherr不主动挑起战争，军方不会侵犯其土地上的任何权利。

以上就是我所要传达的所有内容，假使有任何需要沟通的事宜，均可随时致电。再次感谢您的耐心聆听，祝一切顺利。

**学校流传的版本**

在Erik留下帮忙重建学校前，万磁王出现在学生们视线的唯二途径是电视和新闻报纸——通常与电影里的反派形象不谋而合。

学生心中，变种人两大阵营各自有清晰的标杆和符号，就如X教授象征和平与希望，万磁王代表着反叛的硝烟。

1973年，万磁王在白宫前发表他万众瞩目的宣言；十年后他加入天启阵营，一度让世界夷为废墟。万磁王是一团永恒燃烧的火，注定他只能成为铁腕冷酷的变种人领袖，如若轻易接近，则有灼伤之患。

而现在，万磁王脱下头盔和战袍，如同火焰偃旗息鼓，前半生硝烟和铁锈被整齐划走。行走在校园不难发现，他有着柔软的棕发和如林中雾霭一般的绿眼睛，无论用哪一套标准对照，这都是一个十二分英俊的男人，且考虑到X教授和万磁王复杂但情比金坚的挚友关系，学校里很难有人会对万磁王避之不及。除了快银。

速跑者被学生们私下以“THE cool guy”代称，原因是他独特的银发和闪亮亮的银色皮夹克，当他穿梭在人群中时像一道流动具象的金属光泽，更不用说他第一天来学校就单枪匹马把他们从爆炸中救了出来，还能有比这更酷的吗？

不仅如此，知情人士又热情补充，当年万磁王因为肯尼迪总统遇刺事件被关押在五角大楼，闯入全世界守卫最严密监狱救出万磁王的正是快银。

无怪乎眼高于顶的万磁王对快银另眼相待。有人曾见到过右腿打着石膏闲逛的快银偶遇万磁王准备溜走当口，连人带拐杖被隔空揪回来的场景。没人知道快银为什么想方设法躲着万磁王，但万磁王对银发速跑者有着超乎寻常的耐心，一种近乎“慈爱”的神情——不知道这样形容是否恰当，违和到像是从X教授脸上剥下来的——浮现在万磁王不苟言笑的面孔上。

其中缘由众说纷纭，暂时最有说服力的一种是万磁王有意招募这个曾经救过自己的男孩加入兄弟会，而据他们了解，快银并不像那种能和万磁王走到一路的人，躲着万磁王也是合情合理。

虚假传言中保持沉默许久的Ororo不想再沉默，最后带来惊爆消息：都别猜了，其实万磁王是快银的亲生父亲。

当天傍晚Scott和Jean带头向教授申请举办仲夏节篝火晚会，Charles虽然有些莫名其妙但还是欣然同意。仲夏夜晚风吹进金盏花，冰镇果汁和烧烤一起下肚，他们点燃篝火驱散不存在的恶灵，听暴风女讲述自己无缘得见故事。

当日开罗城中废墟筑起高耸金字塔，与现代文明世界远隔十几个世纪。X战警战机降落掀起机械狂风，万磁王悬浮在他磁场包围领地心无旁骛“清洗”地球文明。

Ororo想起第一次见到万磁王时候，他只是个痛失所爱的可怜人，即使把要为他悲剧负责的所有人屠杀殆尽也不能减轻他的痛苦，天启的到来是他唯一出路。他需要用一个更崇高的目标去缝合他所有伤口，他一向如此。

同时她也见识到了他真正的能力。毫不怀疑如果天启联合万磁王，再加上X教授，颠覆世界是轻而易举的事。

但世界没有毁灭，天启也没有得逞。他大概怎么也不会想到万磁王会突然背叛他。

背叛——Ororo更愿意把它称作“改邪归正”，她自己就是，天知道她看到自己一生的偶像魔形女就在自己面前的时候内心有多么难以置信。

而是什么触动了万磁王，她那时尚且不得而知。经过几番苦战，天使和灵蝶不知所踪，也许在哪处昏迷，也许已经死了；对面也没有讨到什么便宜，坠机后他们被那个瞬移者转移到了地面某处尚未倒塌房子，但天启找到他们只是早晚的事。她在废墟中一处掩体后休整，天启似乎感应到X教授存在，向他们的躲藏地走去。

就在这时Ororo感到眼前闪过一个虚影，一道银色的闪电，不像那个蓝皮肤长着尾巴的瞬移者，他只是速度太快，以至于她捕捉不到任何细节。天启就像突然被空气揍了一顿似的，在看不见的拳头下左右摇摆。

但很快天启抓住了他的弱点。Ororo见过天启让枪支化为灰烬，见过他用沙子轻而易举割断人的喉咙，现在从地表生长起来的沙土包裹住速跑者的脚踝，抓住了那道漂亮的银光。

他很年轻。尽管后来Ororo知道Peter比他们都要年长些许，但他的样子看起来和刚刚年满二十的大学男孩没什么两样。速跑者有一头惹眼的银发，和他很相称，它们凌乱地散在额前，有些遮住他抬眼的视线。当他试图挣扎负隅顽抗的时候，拳头被轻易接住连同胳膊拧向身后。

接下来一切瞬息万变。腿骨折断的剧痛让速跑者发出堪称惨烈的喊叫，他拖着骨折的那条腿，被固定住的那条腿跪倒在地，全身不受控制地发抖。灵蝶不知何时握着她的长刀出现，天启拽起男孩的银发，强迫他露出脆弱脖颈，向灵蝶发号施令，“了结他。”

天启没有注意到身后，但躲在一旁的Ororo目睹了一切。

起初她不知道万磁王为何突然走出了他的磁力罩。在灵蝶的刀挥向男孩脖子之前，一块尖利的金属碎片从背后刺穿了天启的身体。她惊讶地后退一步，接下来的事更让她意想不到，“灵蝶”的刀刃割开天启的咽喉，蓝色鳞片像波纹一样翻卷，Ororo每天晨起晚归，都能在破烂的白灰墙上看到海报中她的身影。

好吧，她竟然跟她心目中的英雄站在了对立面。

物理伤口并没有对天启造成实质性伤害，他掐住魔形女的脖子，同时质问万磁王为什么背叛他。

与万磁王的答案一同砸向天启的是无数锋利铁器， _是我背叛了我的 **家人** 。_

后来的事是广为人知的部分。Ororo是在之后和Raven聊天时得知万磁王和快银的关系的。在听闻他不幸被万磁王逮个正着后，她找到这些天不见人影的Peter，询问他为什么不和万磁王多聊一聊。快银现在没有办法像一阵旋风般一走了之，他给了Ororo一个非常懊恼的表情，就像twinkies被人洗劫一空一样：我就是不知道该怎么跟他相处。

“所以说整件事就是，万磁王认出了Peter是他的儿子，最后关头因为Peter所以迷途知返帮忙干掉了超级大反派？”千欢激动地瞪大眼睛做总结发言，“哇哦，认真的？这简直是真人版《绝地归来》，我本来还觉得它最后剧情很老套呢。”

Jean补充道，“但有时候经典桥段之所以是经典，就是因为它经久不衰，还有它真的……”

“很甜。”千欢点头表示赞同。

**不为人知的版本**

早在Peter从母亲那里证实他的身世猜测前，Erik就已经派人悄悄打听过他。

从纽约离开后Erik在加州短暂地呆了几个星期。身为全球知名恐怖分子，不得不隐藏行踪，脖子上伤口用丝巾遮挡，在炎热加州显得有些格格不入。他在某个夏夜仰面躺在旅馆吱呀作响的床上，忽然想起若干年前一个相似的夜晚，他在酒馆见到的女人明亮美丽的深棕色眼睛，跟他不久前见到的另一双深棕眼瞳如出一辙。

_“你知道吗，我妈妈以前认识一个人也会控制金属。”_

这句话猛然撞进他的思绪，脑海里说这话的银发速跑者神采飞扬，让他有片刻失神。

世界上真的有这种巧合吗？

在因为刺杀罪被捕前，他曾招募了许多志同道合的变种人伙伴，后来他们四散各地，隐匿行踪，但他想要找他们不是什么难事。他托几个信任的手下去暗中打听男孩的情况，银色头发的变种人，能力是高速移动，十七岁左右，名字叫Peter——他甚至都不知道他姓什么。

_如果是真的的话就好了。_ Erik不知道自己是否应该抱有这种期待，他生命中许多希望都已经落空，最后连同他拥有的也要一起夺走。假如Peter真的是他的孩子——他忍不住要这样设想，同时又不停退缩——他宁愿他永远不知道自己的父亲是谁。这个世界上有很多失去父亲或母亲的孩子，他们仍有机会过上快乐的日子，但万磁王的孩子一定会被卷进他的战争中。

比如他和Magda过早离开人世的第一个孩子，Anya。

七月最后一天，Erik启程离开美国，临走前收到手下传来讯息，其余一概没有看，只将打听得来名姓放进心中。

**Pietro Maximoff**

Erik在波兰小镇隐姓埋名，照Charles所说去过正常人的生活。小镇消息闭塞，他蓄起胡子，没有人认出他真实身份。在遇到Alida之前，Erik没有再考虑过成家，前一段感情给他带来的阴霾，让他始终恐惧自己将会再次给家人带来不幸。

但后来他们有了Nina，一切都开始不同。

她像天使一样在他灰暗的人生中播撒阳光，他甚至想过如果生活能一直如常，他也许会永远隐藏身份，和家人从此远离变种人的一切纷争。

偶尔地，他看着Nina棕色眼瞳，会想起远在大洋彼岸的Peter。

他应该跟着Charles，Erik这么想，他的老朋友会把Peter教得很好，他们天性是同一种人，出身不同而已。也许他现在就在泽维尔天赋少年学校里过着无忧无虑的日子，将若干年前惊险越狱经历归档为少年冒险的一块拼图。

而Erik不知道的是，Peter得知身世后曾经跨越大半个地球寻找，最后在波兰边境小镇的一户窗台下，找到了他父亲的踪迹。

Charles留下的名片被夹在日记本的封皮夹层。Peter觉得自己骨子里也许注定一事无成，他现在依然住在Magda的地下室，做零时工，偶尔顺手牵羊。换言之，他就是世俗意义上的，一个废物。

他靠在窗台下，Erik正在给女儿唱安眠曲，舒缓轻柔的歌声从窗口飘出来，Peter闭上眼睛，看见月光。

家庭幸福，生活安定。Erik大概不会想要多出一个他这样的儿子。

头顶传来一声响动，Peter没想到Erik会过来，飞快起身离开。他是快银，只要他想，没有人可以发现他。

一股莫名熟悉的感觉袭上心头，Erik走到窗边四下望去，可是郁郁葱葱的林间一片静寂，除了窗台下灌木轻轻抖动，夜风无视他拼命的捕捉，带走所有不被预料的痕迹。

1983年《星球大战：绝地归来》上映，达斯维达选择拯救儿子，同时救赎了自己。1983年，Erik又一次失去生命中最重要的亲人，遥隔十年，他再次见到Peter。

时间格外偏爱他年轻面容，几乎没有留下任何痕迹。在Raven说话时Erik就在期待什么，他克制自己不将目光瞥向Raven旁边的银发男孩，在她说完后，才转动视线，看向不知所措的，他的儿子。

“那你呢？”

Peter用他超级速度的思维排列组合了无数种对话可能性，他不知道现在算不算一个好时机——Erik失去了他的挚爱，正在打算毁灭世界。尽管Raven用眼神鼓励着他，他依然觉得难以启齿，“我是你的……”，他说了一半，喉咙如同吞下一团棉絮，再也说不下去。

Erik的心跟着揪紧，他忽然有一种冲动，希望Peter给他一线希望的冲动，“我是你的儿子，你不是孤身一人，我们一起干掉下面那个活了十几个世纪的老古董，然后我们一起回家吧”，他就可以立刻放下这个愚蠢的地球清洗计划，像很多年前一样，跟他们站在一起并肩战斗。

但是Peter没有，他退缩了。Pietro Maximoff不是勇敢的少年英雄，他是盗窃惯犯，无以谋生，住在妈妈的地下室，每天只和自己相处。他为自己人生所做的最大争取，就是此时此刻坐着战机来到开罗，来到Erik面前。

“我也是为了我的家人来的。”Peter抬头望向Erik，隔的距离太远，看不到Erik眼中有泪。快银可以去到他想去的任何地方，前面二十年他永远在不停奔跑，来去匆匆，从来没有过认真驻足。他忽然感到，也许将要留下莫大遗憾。于是离开前他又回头，声音很低，恰好足够Erik听到，“从前我总是来晚一步，但我希望这次没有迟到。”

*  
北欧国家为纪念夏至日设仲夏节，伴随烛光、钟声和篝火，厄运被驱散，色列斯女神为人间带来丰饶的收获。

他们谁都没有参加小孩别出心裁派对。Peter右腿已经拆掉石膏，僻静走廊上遇到相向而行的万磁王。Erik以为他又要一阵风一样消失，但他没有。

Peter把房间布置成从前家里房间差不多的陈设，他在沙发上坐下，与Erik保持礼貌社交距离，拆开twinkies包装纸盒，奶油夹心香气扑鼻。

“所以现在是‘不能说话’吗？”Erik突然开口，Peter抬头顺着Erik手指方向望去，墙上高挂“DON'T TALK/TALK”指示灯牌，左边一栏红灯闪亮。

“哦不是的没关系这个无所谓……这个是我随便挂的……”Peter慌忙解释，差点被呛住。

Erik笑了一下，露出整齐牙齿，“为什么这次不跑了？”

“什么？”

“你见到我为什么不跑了。”

“Ororo觉得我应该跟你多聊聊。”Peter撕开包装袋，“然后我想了想觉得……我是应该跟你就像这样坐着聊一聊虽然我也不知道说什么。你不觉得这有点尴尬吗我对你来说就像陌生人一样虽然我们确实是父子但是我们从来都没见过面好吧可能见过一两次……”

Peter紧张的时候语速飞快，Erik不得不打断他，“Peter，我很快就要走了。”

楼下草坪上传来不合时宜笑声，Peter让原本没说完语句从喉管排队逆行，填满空荡胃袋，他放下手里拆包蛋糕卷，“哦”一声表示明了。

当然当然。Erik不可能一直留下来，他呆得够久了，安宁生活要起身退位，他重新戴上头盔，转身去做变种人起义领袖。

“政府批准授权基诺莎的土地使用权，我和兄弟会的同胞会在那里生活。”

Erik的话让Peter惊讶抬头，“为什么？我的意思是，我以为你会想要继续……”

“我想我就是暂时厌倦这些了。”这是一句不是很“Erik Lehnsherr”的坦白，说这话时男人望向窗外，Peter的房间窗前就是宽阔的泽维尔庄园草坪，有绚烂的小型烟花缓慢升空，学生们开始围着篝火跳舞。只是他忽然想，这片欢笑声里没有Nina。

“另外我想，Charles永远来会阻止我的。”Erik将视线收回，望住Peter，露出半开玩笑意味的微笑，“我不想和自己的儿子的在战场上见面。”

他有着和Nina一样的天真眼神。生物学上百分之二十概率继承棕色虹膜，1973年夏天，Peter闯进五角大楼监狱，冷白色室内照明下，男孩双眼明亮可爱，十年后没有更改。

“我……”Peter不知如何回答，Erik就继续猜测，“你已经决定留下来了，对吗？”

前一晚他和Magda已经通过电话，不知Erik是否听到。“对……没错，我打算留下来了，毕竟成为X战警的一员听起来挺酷的不是吗。”他说着，歪头笑了一下似乎自嘲，“你知道，我之前一直都没有什么目标，没什么正经工作，我妈后来结过一次婚但是又离婚了，Mia——我有个同母异父的妹妹，她现在读寄宿学校去了，而两个礼拜前我还住在我妈的地下室里，听起来是不是很废？现在我终于能用自己的能力做点什么有用的事了，不是像以前一样到处乱跑顺便顺手牵羊，我妈当时看到警察找上门都已经习惯了。不过我自己跑过很多地方，用十几秒横穿美国……”

Peter一直在讲，Erik就安静地听。房间书架上摆放男孩珍贵收藏，正中间典藏唱片，彰示他最爱平克弗洛伊德。左右两边彩色相片，记载他缺席的二十多年空白年份，仿佛纸飞机，一驾又一驾，载着记忆反航。

他讲到去波兰，Peter看到Erik失神，演讲中途暂停，提前总结陈词，“是不是听起来让人觉得很失望，我总是来迟一步。”

Erik深吸一口气，忽然道，“Peter。”

“什么？”

“你知道我住在什么地方。”

“是，电视上报道了。”Peter下意识道。

Erik顿了顿，做了个无意义的吞咽，“在这之前就知道。”

Peter心中一跳，知道自己不应该抬眼，但身体先一步动作，望见Erik眼神笃定，微不可查的期盼藏在深处，不在近前，不能看见。

“你来找过我是吗？”

手里的包装袋发出一声呻吟，电扇恪尽职守送来凉风，Peter后背还是轰然一阵发热。Erik与他视线齐平，他不知应该做出何种表情，于是勉强维持嘴角上扬，“你知道我去找过你？”

无凭无证。仿佛年迈数学家，多年验证猜想算得最终结果，所有情绪漂上云层，潜入海底，反复来回，Erik许久才说，“我不确定。但现在确定了。”

Peter觉得自己的喉咙哽了一下，他很快清清嗓子用轻松语调道，“你怎么知道是我不是什么变态偷窥狂，或者是哪个发现你身份的举报人，或者是警察？森林动物？蝙蝠？”

Erik笑了，也许是因为他满嘴跑火车，也许因为他现在不知是哭还是笑的表情有些滑稽，“我想就是直觉。”

仿佛找到开关，按下按键，打开宝箱，他锁在心中十年秘密重见天日，完整捧出，作为刚才Peter演说的回馈。他猜测过，调查过，最后又离开，打算把秘密永远埋葬，但命运感到惋惜，给他第二次机会。

Erik定居波兰不久，收到手下寄来男孩参加高中运动会照片，附纸条写先前匆忙忘记拿。现在漂洋过海，辗转交到他手上。

短袖T恤，胸前序号01号码牌，17岁年纪，发丝都在阳光下闪闪发光。相片大小剪裁得当，正好放进皮夹透明夹层。

“父母不应该离开自己的孩子，不管出于什么理由。”

Erik又想起在开罗废墟上空，听到Peter凄厉惨叫，他高高在上，男孩在他眼中只有一个小小的影子，在天启手下如同待宰羔羊，不太从容准备赴死，又好像有所感知，忽然与他隔空对视。他心中轰然一声，如梦初醒。

**_I'm sorry,my boy._ **

Peter的眼泪终于夺眶而出。


End file.
